Ben? Who's Ben?
Note: This episode was rewritten. Info on the episode found elsewhere may not be accurate. Ben gets amnesia after a fight with the Vreedles, and has to escape Appoplexia. Plot The Vreedles were sneaking through a Plumber base that held their ships. (Octagon, whispering): If we can steal a ship, we can finally get out of here. (Rhomboid): I know. (Octagon): Shhh!!! A Plumber came by, and the Vreedles hid behind a ship. (Octagon, whispering): Quiet, you blockhead, or else we'll get caught! (A Voice): You already are! They looked behind them to see Ben and Co! (Ben): You aren't going anywhere! (Transform): Jetray! Ben prepared to zap the Vreedles, but they got out of the way just in time. The zap ripped a hole in the ship. (Rhomboid): I never thought I'd o' said this, but thanks! They climbed in. (Kevin): Great. (Ben): Get them before they... The Vreedles started the ship before Ben could finish. They then shot out. (Gwen): Get to the Rustbucket! Ben picked up Gwen and Kevin and flew to Kevin's ship. Just as they were inside, Ben timed out, and they all fell to the floor. (Ben): Ow! Kevin launched the ship and followed the Vreedles. They shot at each other. They were just near Appoplexia when a beam from Ben and Co. finally hit the Vreedles' ship. Smoke came from it, and they slowly descended to Appoplexia. Soon after, though, the Vreedles shot back. This blast split the ship in half. Gwen and Kevin (and the engines) on one, and Ben on the other. (They all had suits on.) Ben's half quickly dropped down to Appoplexia. (Gwen): Ben! Ben's half then crashed down! (Ben): Oh, my head. Where am I? He looked up to see Gwen and Kevin's partially-on-fire half keep going. (Ben): What's that? Suddenly, an Appoplexian jumped in. (The Appoplexian): Welcome to Appoplexia, stranger... Ben 10? Double-welcome to you! (Ben): Ben? Who's Ben? And who are you? [[Ben 10: Multi Trixes Theme Song|''Theme song!]] (Appoplexian): Who's Ben? What do you mean who's Ben? You're Ben! Ben 10! (Ben 10): What are you talking about? And why's this weird green gauntlet on my wrist? (Appoplexian): Ugh. He turned Ben into Rath. (Ben): This gauntlet can turn me into one of you? (Appoplexian): Duh. And cut the amnesia joke! It's getting old! (Ben): What joke? I can't remember anything, so I must have amnesia. (Appoplexian): Grrrr!! He and a few others started advancing on Ben. Their eyes turned from white to red, and their muscles got bigger. (Ben): Help... Suddenly, a small ship landed. It had the V symbol (from Vilgax's left shoulder) on it. Vilgax came out. (Vilgax): Hello, Ben. (Ben): Who? (Vilgax): Enough games. Vilgax reached out and turned Ben into Grey Matter! (Ben): What am I ''now? Ben ran away from the Appoplexians, who were chasing him. They were just running in circles, though. (Vilgax): Ha ha ha. I could watch this all day. Vilgax suddenly noticed something. (Vilgax): Wait a second. How did these Appoplexians evolve? These are Ultimate Appoplexians. He held out a scanner and pointed it at the Appoplexians. (Vilgax): They have been enhanced by the Ultimatrix. But how? One must have touched the Ultimatrix. One of them probably turned him into an Appoplexian in the first place. Vilgax stopped the chase just as Ben timed out. (Vilgax): I need a sample. The Appoplexians got madder, and turned to Vilgax, but he took what looked like a large syringe with a sharp needle and stuck it into one of the Appoplexians. Suddenly, it screamed in pain. He slowly changed back to normal as a green liquid went into the syringe. (Vilgax): Perfect. Suddenly, one of the Appoplexians ran at Vilgax and knocked him down. The syringe flew up and fell at the Ultimatrix. The needle poked into the dial, and it flashed green. The syringe disappeared. (Vilgax): No! (Ultimatrix): New Ultimate form available. A hologram of it appeared. (Ben): What? (Vilgax): Aaaugh! He ran to Ben, and was about to punch him, when another ship flew in. It just bonked Ben on the head, knocking him out, but it crashed into Vilgax and sent him flying. The ship landed. (Ben): Ugh. The ship had Aggregor in it. Aggregor picked Ben up. (Aggregor): Hello, Tennyson. (Ben): What? ... Aggregor! Where am I? Everything is a blur since I crashed. (Aggregor): I have no idea what happened, but you're going to find the Potis Altiare piece for me. My tracker says it's somewhere in the nearby ancient temple. (An Appoplexian): You know about it? The Appoplexians slowly changed back since the fight. (Aggregor): Certainly. All the really smart people know. (Vilgax, coming to): You will never get it. Aggregor reached over and absorbed the power of one of the Appoplexians. (Aggregor): Yes, I will. Suddenly, Vilgax took out his sword. He made a beam from the sword scan Aggregor, and the sword turned glowing red. He then smacked Aggregor with it. He suddenly flashed red and changed back, and the force of the sword knocked him into his ship. (Vilgax): Yes. Vilgax shot a laser at the ship from the sword, and the ship blew up! (Ben): You may have gotten rid of Aggregor, but you aren't getting the piece! (Vilgax): No? He used a jetpack to fly into the temple. (Ben): Oh, no you don't! (Transform) XLR8! I was going for Jetray, but XLR8 works too. He ran into the temple, but Vilgax already grabbed the piece off a small shelf for it As he held it, it glowed green, and Vilgax's eyes glowed. It was slightly enhancing him. (Ben): No! (Vilgax): Yes! Now to make my getaway! Vilgax flew over to his ship, with Ben following, but another ship was coming down. It was Ship! (Vilgax): What is that Mechamorph doing here? (Ben): Probably picking me up. Ship landed on Vilgax's ship, smashing it. (Vilgax): You'll pay for that! Ship's door opened, showing Kevin, Gwen, and Julie. (Kevin): Get in! The door closed with Ben inside, and Ship took off, stranding Vilgax on Appoplexia. (Vilgax): NO! Inside Ship, Ben detransformed. (Julie): What happened? (Ben): Long story. In fact, I hardly remember any of it. Did you catch the Vreedles? (Gwen): No, but they crashed on Appoplexia. We won't be hearing from them any time soon. The entire view went to the Ultimatrix, which was glowing green. Meanwhile, back on Appoplexia... (Octagon): I said, could you fix this here ship of ours? (An Appoplexian): Only when you fix my house that you crashed into! (Rhomboid): We don't exactly specialize in house-fixin'. (The Appoplexian, advancing on them): You're gonna start that, then! (Octagon): Not the face! Not the face! The screen went black, and two smacking noises could be heard. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Potis Altiare Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise